


Miserable at Best

by LeftestMostSock



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, You get kidnapped from earth, basically sold as an exotic pet, hehehehe, it’s gonna be OK tho, yeaaaaaahhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftestMostSock/pseuds/LeftestMostSock
Summary: It’s funny how when the worst things happen, it’s the ones you least expect who will build you up again.~When stolen from your home by robots bigger and fiercer than you ever imagined, you lose hope of ever seeing your home again. You’ve accepted it. What you won’t accept is being treated like an animal. Even worse, a pet.As you come to find, neither will your owners.





	Miserable at Best

**Author's Note:**

> Posting something old to try and motivate myself to write.
> 
> Based on how it’s received, I might continue it.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You were frightened, alone, and cold. The food your captor had given you had just run out, and the water that he had left was almost gone as well. If he didn't return soon, you were sure that you were going to die.

How many weeks has it been? How many weeks since you were taken? You couldn't remember, but all you knew was that it felt like a long time, long enough that your skin was starting to lose its pigmentation from not being in the sun.

You looked at the wall of your room from the corner that you had claimed as your own. The room was so big, big enough to fit at least three of your houses inside, so it was understandable that you felt extremely intimidated by it.

It was even more understandable to be frightened of it when you comprehended the fact that you were on a space ship. In space...

With no way of getting home.

The part of the wall that was closest to the floor was covered in scratch marks, all from a piece of scrap metal your captor had graciously given you when he realized that you were unable to cut a slab of something he had dropped in front of you to eat. You had hidden the thing from him when you had finished your meal, scratching lines in the wall to keep track of the days a bit when you thought he couldn't see.

But your numbers were incredibly inaccurate, mostly because even though the 'knife' was able to cut through your food, it was unable to penetrate the strong metal that was the walls. So, the only way that you could possibly read the scratches on the wall was to squint and focus on them for about five minutes, and even then it was almost impossible to make them out amongst the sleek material that made up the walls.

You resented your captor. Why wouldn't you? He had kidnapped you from your home planet, only to force you to stay in this barren room when he left for long, long hours until you were practically starving.

Oh wait. You were.

There was a window in this otherwise featureless room, and it allowed you to see outside into the deep void of space. That was how you occupied yourself, at least until the being that kidnapped you decided to grace your pitiful form with his presence.

He was a robot. That's all you could honestly say about him. He was a huge, hulking, intelligent robot that caught you so easily it was laughable. Sometimes he would come into this room, and you would always skitter back into your corner when he did. You knew that exercise was important to staying alive, and you knew that you had no intention of dying at this robot's hands anytime soon. Mostly you just ran back and forth between two walls, and you found it somewhat amusing to see how far up you could touch on the wall if you jumped when you neared it. It somehow made your life interesting.

When coming into your room, the bot would crouch down to look at you, getting uncomfortably close. He then would hold out a hand, as if he wanted you to come to him. You had shook your head 'no', the first couple times, and it seemed to aggravate him and in response he let out some strange language, and you knew only by his tone of voice that he was annoyed with you.

That was usually when he punished you.

It wasn't too bad of a punishment, as far as punishments go, but it was still something that you hated. He would refuse to feed you, only slipping in water when he found you licking your lips and looking up at him pitifully. It was then, and only then, that he would give you the liquid, wearing a sadistic smirk on his face as you guzzled down the water like an animal.

You learned your lesson pretty quickly. You now knew to come when beckoned, and he would let out little clicks that reminded you of calling for a dog when he wanted you to come close.

You would do so, but only hesitantly, glaring at him the entire time. If it wasn't for the fact that he was your only source of nourishment, you would have ignored the bastard faster than you could say "Fuck you."

Speaking of which, the robot hasn't been to see you for a few... Days now. Were they even days anymore? You couldn't see the sun, much less tell what time it was, and it caused not only your mental calendar to almost cease to exist, but you also lost any semblance of a sleep pattern.

All you knew was that you had neared another planet, mostly because the window in your small room gave you a magnificent view of it. It looked like a robotic core, with blue light pulsing in an out of the metal that was scattered in a pattern it seemed on the surface, and the ship had grown ever closer to it until it had finally docked.

Now you were waiting for something to happen. You had been docked here for quite some time, and your captor hasn't made any move that told you that he even remembered you were there.

That was, until today.

"You have to see what I found."

You recognized your captor's voice, an ran to your corner like you had always done. You never could understand what he was saying, as it sounded like something coming through an electronic music soundtrack. But you could always tell when he was coming near, as both his voice and his footsteps gave him away. This time however, there was another set of them accompanying his.

"If its another one of those slime creatures I swear to Primus that I will end your spark."

"This one isn't like that I swear!" The door opened, and your eyes blinked at the sudden light. "It even listens to commands! Sorta. I'm still working on the communication bit, but I'll get it trained eventually."

Your eyesight adjusted, and you cringed from the new robot who looked at you curiously. Your captor was smiling wide, looking as if he had just won the lottery, while the other bot looked just as wary of you as you were of them, and you looked them up and down, trying to determine if they were a threat. It don't help that you still couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Watch this. I already can get it to come to me."

Your kidnapper crouched down, extending his hand in the way that you knew meant that you were supposed to come close enough to him. Your eyes narrowed.

"... I would hate to be a skeptic here, but I think it hates you."

Your robot looked back at the new one and scoffed. "Hate me? Please. It's not capable of something like that."

He made the clicking noise, and you hesitated, looking at the new robot who crossed their arms when you did. Kidnapper clicked even louder, seeming to try to get your attention, and you finally looked at him when you could tell he was getting annoyed.

He made a 'come hither' motion accompanied by a series of clicks, and you crept toward him warily, keeping an eye on the other bot. When you made it towards him, he pat you on the head for a job well done.

"See?"

"Yeah yeah." The other robot rolled his optics. "Now how are you going to get that to the Council without getting busted?"

The kidnapper smirked up at him, you in his servo, oblivious to what was going to transpire.

"Same as I've always done. They love doing business with me~."

The other bot crossed his arms with a scowl. "You're going to get arrested one of these days because you cheat them, you know that right?"

"Me?" He scoffed, standing with you, "Arrested? Psh, like that's going to happen."

~

You had always hated the thought of bird cages. They were restrictive, and almost didn't allow the birds to open their wings. Those thoughts were further strengthened when you were placed inside one that was perfect for a person of your size. An expensive cloth was placed over the top, and you were in darkness once more. 

Your kidnapper walked with you inside, swinging the cage as if he didn't care if you hit the walls. You did hit them, but after a few awful bangs that you were sure were going to leave bruises, you found that it helped if you grabbed one end of the cage bars and looped your feet on the opposite side. You still were jostled, but at least your head wasn't getting smacked.

The cloth barely reached the edge of the cage where the bars met the bottom. It swayed whenever it was moved, and you found yourself mesmerized by it whenever it shimmered. It kept you occupied for a while, and it was a good thing because Kidnapper walked a long way to his destination. 

 

Finally though, he stopped.

He was talking to someone. With those weird whirs that made up his language it was impossible to tell what they were saying. You could only tell something by their tone of voices, and only recognized your kidnapper's out of the three as they conversed. It made you curious as to whom he was speaking to, and, against your better judgement, you let go of the bars that kept you stable, and crawled to where you heard voices originate from.

Lifting the curtain slightly, you peaked your head out from between the bars, eyes combing the scene, ready to withdraw back inside the moment that you detected danger. You quickly spotted your captor to the right of where the cage ended, and it caused you to draw your head back quickly when he glanced over, trying to detect where the movement in the fabric had come from.

It unfortunately drew the optics of the other two as well, and you cursed silently when you realized that there was a pause in their conversation. But soon it started up again, and after a moment you peeked your head out once again.

There were more robots.

Only two yes, but that still was more than what you ever wanted to see for the rest of your life. The smaller one looked at you curiously, eyes darting between you and the mech holding your cage, while the larger one next to him seemed interested in you only slightly.

You blinked at them, tilting your head when their gazes wouldn't move from you, however keeping the conversation between them and your kidnapper going. You looked toward him quickly when he laughed, mostly because your cage shook, and you fell backwards from the shake.

But you crawled back to where you were before quickly, and lifted the fabric once more. This time, the two's stances were obviously more guarded, the bigger one seeming to want to move towards your captor but restraining himself. The smaller seemed to hold him back, and looked at you again, sparing a small smile. 

You smiled back after a moment, lifting your hand in a weak wave.

Both their optics widened, and before they could say anything, large doors opened, and your captor rushed through them with a shout and smile to the two robots. You flew back from the sudden rush, hitting the opposite side of your cage with a small, painful clang. Lifting the curtain one last time, you managed to catch the robots try and catch sight of you as the doors closed shut behind wherever your kidnapper was taking you.


End file.
